criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaruq Channe
'Amaruq Channe '''was a suspect in the murder investigation of his cousin, beat cop Savannah Royle, in Where Shadows Lurk (Case #8 of Parkwood), his girlfriend, music student Octavia Rodgers, in A Claim to Fame (Case #10 of Parkwood) and janitor Larry Chapson in Angel of Darkness (Case #12 of Parkwood). Profile Amaruq is a 20 year-old teaching assistant with brown hair hidden under a black fedora and brown eyes. He wears a red and white plaid shirt with a red collar and black buttons. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that he uses sunscreen. Per his second suspect appearance, it is learned that he uses FilterPix, wears lip balm and drinks protein shakes. Per his third suspect appearance, is is known that he is a marksman, drinks tea and knows pyrotechnics. He is also seen with a burn mark. Events of Criminal Case Where Shadows Lurk Amaruq was informed of his cousin's death, beat cop Savannah Royle, but was never fully suspected of the murder as the team found nothing that could have shown any hate toward her. He was proven innocent when librarian Andrea Castle was arrested for the murder. He was spoken to again after Peter's researches about hypnotism advanced and was asked if he knew anything about the brainwashing. He explained to the team that some student group would always speak about the scary things like hypnotism and brainwashing and that, most of the time, they met in front of the old sewer entrance. A Claim to Fame Amaruq was added to the suspect after the team found something belonging to him in a box of supplies. Upon hearing of the murder of music student Octavia Rodgers, the teaching assistant was surprised as he knew no one that would really want to hurt her as, although she was a popular girl, she never got on someone's nerves or bullied anyone. Unable to help the team as he claimed that he never really spoke with the victim, he apologized and wished them good luck in their investigation. He was questioned again after Nellie and the player found a locket revealing that he and the victim were in a relation. Embarrassed, he explained that he didn't really think it would matter that much as almost no one knew of it and that he had no reasons to be angry at her or wish her death. He then slowly started tearing up as he said that he wished he could have told her that he loved her one last time before her demise. Although he lied about not knowing the victim, Amaruq was found innocent again after literature student Bobby Dyson was found guilty of the murder. Angel of Darkness The young teaching assistant was suspected again when the team found his fingerprints on a bottle of flammable liquid. Panicked at first, he explained that he was in the chemistry room to clean up and that he had probably left them upon picking the bottle up. When asked about the victim, janitor Larry Chapson, he explained that he thought no one had gotten hurt or killed and asked the team to find whoever did this before they got someone else, especially students. Amaruq was questioned again when his phone was found on the crime scene of Larry's murder. He admitted that he was walking around the campus during a stroll when he saw the victim working in the shack. Not wanting to disturb him, he continued walking before he suddenly heard shoutings and, as he was gonna call the cops, he heard the flare being fired. Fearing for his life, he dropped his phone and ran away as fast as he could. Nellie, having her suspicions, told the teaching assistant that if they found out that he was the one to have fired the flare, he would have to worry more about his future than to be caught lying. Although having been at the crime scene, he was found innocent for the third time when the team exposed law student David Paris of being ''Our Angel and, at the same time, the killer of Larry Chapson. During the Ai, he was questioned again when the team found a fancy cream only being produced in Bordeaux on a button belonging to the teddy bear of Coul dé Bristynt. When asked if he had seen the bear in the garden of the University. He then went on to thanks the player for saving the students and the remaining University and, to apologize for lying to them and wasting their time, he offered them a free burger as the whole case had left him without much of an appetite. Case Appearances * Where Shadows Lurk (Case #8 of Parkwood) * A Claim to Fame (Case #10 of Parkwood) * Angel of Darkness (Case #12 of Parkwood) Trivia * Amaruq Channe is known to be based off wiki user BloodyNightWolf (aka. Wolfy) Category:Characters (Parkwood) Category:Suspects (Parkwood)